


A Suitable Place

by Katherine



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Peso had the egg snugly on his feet for now, as if he were one of his big cousins the emperor penguins.
Relationships: Peso/Shellington
Kudos: 22





	A Suitable Place

Peso had the egg snugly on his feet for now, as if he were one of his big cousins the emperor penguins. One orphaned egg, which they had claimed as their own. Shellington would help make a suitable place for it, or at least he could gather stones or twigs or... whatever was needed. An egg he would help watch over, and soon a penguin chick he would help Peso look after.

"There's plenty of space here," Shellington said, in case Peso wanted them to move to a bigger room, or put the nest in a whole room of its own, but surely next to theirs or across the corridor or something, since it was theirs. "Unless," he said, a little hesitantly, "You'd rather go home?"

Shellington didn't expect he would find it easy to live in Peso's home, but of course he would, if that was needed. Anywhere, so long as he was with Shellington.

"Later, when the chick is older," Peso said, stretching to get close enough—without jostling the egg—to rub his beak affectionately on Shellington's shoulder. "We'll visit then. When it's still in the egg, and when it is new hatched, we can be right here."

Together and surrounded by friends, a family of three.


End file.
